A Series of Tragedies
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: A series of tragedies in one. Six chapters. WARNING: Character deaths. Rated T. Random tragedies. Not one is linked. EXCERPT:How could I ever forgive myself? How could I ever forget her? She will be forever haunting me. Excerpt from chapter one.


_I'm sorry. This popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. This will be a short fic._

_WARNING: Character deaths._

_I'm updating my others today too. Don't get pissed at me. _

_Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride._

_Max: Nope. JP does._

_Me: No. I do._

_JP: Fly Max. _

_Me: Damn._

A Series of Tragedies

I was nothing more than a shell. An empty shell of what I used to be. No happiness. No anger. No love. No passion. No feeling. Only pain and suffering. It ate away at my soul. Now I was just a shell. Hollow. Cold. Unforgiving. My feelings were shriveled up wishes. Pain took its rightful place in me. Etched into my very being. Wasting away.

How could I ever forgive myself? How could I ever forget her? She will be forever haunting me. She will be haunting me every minute of every day of every month of every year. Endless. Her smile. Her laugh. Her very presence. It all would haunt me. Never fading.

Why had I been so foolish? Inconsiderate? Stubborn? If we had just stayed home. Then they would still be alive. Max. Hazel. My unborn baby. My wife. My five year old daughter. All gone. Ripped away from me.

It was all too good to be true. My life was filled with joy and perfectness. I knew it would never last. Never.

He was always taking things away from me. Things that I held most dearly. Always. Max. Hazel. The Flock. My life. Me. Never returning to me. I had nothing to live for. Absolutely nothing. Our accident echoed through my mind, always reminding me of the anguish and agony I always felt…

"_Fang! I told you! I don't want to go out! The roads are way too icy. Can't we just see the play tomorrow?" Max whispered angrily. It was Christmas Eve. We shouldn't be fighting. _

"_I already bought tickets! They were 300 dollars each, Max. 300 dollar, non-refundable tickets! We have to go!" _I wish now that I had listened to her.

"_Why does it have to be tonight? You heard the weatherman! 'This is the biggest storm of one hundred years!' There are warnings everywhere!" Max reasoned. _

"_Do you know how hard these tickets were to get?"_

"_No."_

"_Would you want Hazel, our _daughter_, to miss out on the play that she's been wanting to see?"_

"_Would you want me, _your wife_, to be extremely pissed at you if we proceed with these plans? I know it's for Hazel, but I have this really bad feeling. It's just like the one like I got when the Flock died. I know that something is going to happen tonight. I don't think it's going to be a good something," she responded evenly, a little worry seeping into her voice. _Oh, how was she right.

"_Maybe you're wrong. It's just a chance we have to take."_

"_What if I don't want to take that chance?" Max asked, on the verge of tears. "I don't want to lose anyone else. The Flock was bad enough. But losing my daughter and husband? No way."_

"_We need to decide."_

"_Fine. I vote no."_

"_I vote yes."_

_She sighed and yelled into the next room. "Hazel!" _

_Hazel walked swiftly to the kitchen, her blue-black hair shining, her chocolate brown eyes smiling, and her brown, white, and black speckled wings extended slightly. _

"_Yes?" she asked softly. _

"_Daddy got the tickets to _Winter _for us. Do you want to go?" I asked._

_Her eyes widened with joy and she nodded enthusiastically. I saw Max's face twist into anger, but it soon disappeared._

"_Hazel, sweetie. Why don't you go get in the car? We'll be there in a minute." Hazel nodded. She walked off and Max turned to me._

"_What?"_

"_I wonder why I even love you." She sighed. "Fine. We'll go." She marched off, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She looked like she was getting bigger. I just thought that she was packing on some weight. I was so wrong._

_We backed out of the driveway and drove off. Things were uneventful for about fifteen miles. Max was turning her wedding ring nervously, Hazel was reading_ Winter_, and I was regretting our decision. The roads were too slick. Max was right. _

_We were sitting at a red light, the soft city lights calling us. As the light turned green, it happened._

_A semi skidded across the road, veering towards us. It was coming closer and closer to our little Honda. Max gasped sharply and Hazel let out a blood-curdling scream._

_The semi hit the passenger side with a sickening crunch, compacting the little car. The car flipped at least four times before I blacked out._

_..._

_I woke to the sounds of a heart monitor going _bleep, bleep, bleep. _I was in a hospital. I opened my eyes and settled on a grim looking doctor._

_"Fang Ride?" she asked._

_"Yes?" I croaked. _

_"I am Dr. Stephanie Carver. I have some terrible news." I nodded for her to proceed. "To start, your head was fractured in three places. We went through surgery and saved you from brain damage."_

_"Where the hell is my family?" I demanded, frightened._

_Pain clouded her features. "You and your family have suffered from a fatal accident. A semi crashed into you, squishing your car."_

_"Tell me where Max and Hazel are. Please," I begged. Tears clouded my vision._

_"Maximum Ride was the worst. Her spine broke in three place, making the spine pierce through her lungs. Her skull was split into two, barely sticking together. She suffered minor brain damage though. She lost a ton of blood. She was alive until we brought her into Trauma. She told us to tell you that she was sorry and that she loved you. We found out, after extensive observation, that she was two months pregnant." _No.

_"She's dead?" I asked, not comprehending. She nodded. _

_"Hazel?" I asked, holding on to my last shred of hope._

_"Her brain stem snapped. She was pronounced dead on the spot." I couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilled over, not stopping. _I didn't even get to say goodbye.

_"I'm so, so sorry," she whispered and walked out of the room. Max was dead. Hazel was dead. My unborn baby was dead. I was alive. I would never see them again…_

I knelt in front of their headstones, clutching white roses, Max's favorite, and white lilies, Hazels favorite. Tears fell from my face, mingling with the rain. They were buried next to the Flock. It was what Max wanted.

_Maximum Ride_

_1994-2018_

_Beloved mother,_

_Wife,_

_Hero_

_Hazel Ride_

_2013-2018_

_Beloved daughter_

"I miss you so much." I laid the flowers on their graves and sobbed harder.

_"Shh…"_ I heard Max's voice whisper through the winds.

"I love you. I'm so, so sorry for what I did."

_"Shh…I love you too. It's okay." _I felt ghostly arms wrap around me, her breath on my neck. I felt her lips on mine. She was here. I had possessed a new power. I could see ghosts. Max made herself visible.

_"You shouldn't be like this."_

"You're dead. So is Hazel. Did you know you were pregnant?"

_"Yes."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_"I was planning on telling you on Christmas. But then we died."_

"Max," I whispered softly. I heard giggling and I knew Hazel was here.

_"Daddy!" _Her arms wrapped around me. _"Don't you miss me? I really miss you. It's not your fault."_

"Yes it is." I felt Max brush my cheek.

_"No it isn't. It was an accident." _She turned to Hazel. _"Say goodbye. We need to go."_

_"Daddy, when are you coming to us in Heaven? I can see the Flock! They're awesome!" _I smiled.

_"Hazel."_

_"Bye daddy. I love you!" _

_"Don't waste your life on us. We love you." _Max grabbed Hazel's hand and they faded.

"I'll see you soon, baby," I whispered to their retreating forms. "I love you." Tears flowed again. I never wanted to let them go. Never. But, I'd see them soon. Very soon. I could no longer stand being a shell. Hollow. Unforgiving. Dead. I jumped off of the cliff face and met them in our little piece of heaven…

_Ok. Review. Like it? I do. I'll post more of this when I recieve inspiration. There will only be about six chappies._

_I will not abandon my others, so I'll need to finish my Christmas one before Christmas. _

_Max Ride: Saving the world Again: Will try and update soon._

_If you liked this, read Raven Wings (also by me). That is similar to this._

_I would love five reviews before I post again. Thank ya!_


End file.
